World Game
This is a not-map-game map-game. It's weird, and it probably won't work. Procedure #Game starts with 4 players #A blank maps will be posted and to take a "turn" in which people make an edit to the map and add a nation. #After each map edit someone will post as to what nation they added, and give a breif (1-2 paragraph) description of added nation. #Don't make your nation super massive # Turns may be a day (starting at 10:30 UTC), but if everyone has gone a new turn will start. Map for that turn will be replaced so they do not add up. #(?): A history for each nation will be added after the completion of the map on an alternate page by those who created the nation. # We just created a new world = Win Signup Violently Calm (talk) 01:24, May 6, 2013 (UTC) -Kogasa Whipsnade (talk) 17:29, May 6, 2013 (UTC) The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:46, May 7, 2013 (UTC) Curator That'd be me! Violently Calm (talk) 23:31, May 6, 2013 (UTC) Nation List *Whipsnade (talk) 18:05, May 6, 2013 (UTC) **Nunavut *Violently Calm (talk) 23:09, May 6, 2013 (UTC) **Caucasian Shahdom **Republic of Mozambique **Empire of Liberty **Athenian Empire **Persian Empire *-Kogasa **Korean Empire **Republic of Thailand **Republic of Vietnam **Republic of China **Republic of Tatarstan *The River Nile-2 (talk) 19:47, May 7, 2013 (UTC) **Moroccan Empire Current Map Turn 1 ''' Moorish-Wolouf Empire' *Capital: Nouakchott *Other major cities- Dakar, Niamey, Tombouctou and Gao *Government Type: Absolute Emirate *Leader: Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah *Date of Founding: 1667CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam, Animists and Catholic Christians **Other religions: Shia Islam and Protistan Christans *Literacy rate: 75%. *Main export: Groundnuts, millet, iron and uranium *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, technology and meat. *Population: 22,450,000 *Military Personnel: 12,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fulfulde, Mossi, Fula, Mandinka, Tuareg, Arabs and Berber. *Official Languages: Hayassa Arabic, Maure (Moor), Hausa, Wolouf, Faluni, Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula, Bambara. **Other Languages: Spanish, Portuguese and Libyan Arabic. *Motto: "One people, one land, one faith, one goal." *National sport(s): Soccer and camel racing. *Short national history- It was founded by the local Moorish tribes in Nouakchott, who started a jihad under Abulah Bin Koussi in 1667. He drove to unify his people and end conflict with the near by rival Wolouf and Tuareg tribes. After defeating, Islamifying and unifying the Wolof in 1the 1680s activity picked up and the Ringbat were assimilated on the Saharan coast during the 1690s. A mixture of moral enlightenment, generosity and Islamic values helped bring the Tuareg, Arabs, Mossi and Berber in to the fold by 1765. Dakar became a seat of learning and a place for scholars to flourish in from 1770 to 1925. The Moorish coast, Dakar and Nouakchott were greatly enhance and agriculture was enhanced by heavy irrigation in these arias between 1759 and 1852. The Faluni chose to assimilate there city states in to the Moorish Empier it after the Moorish economic boom of 1775-1875. The boom was caused by controlling the regional camel routs across the Sahara and part of the regional salt trade. The Fula, Fulfulde, Dioula and Bambara of the lower and mid Niger river vally were largely defeated between 1852 and 1872 after a trade dispute. The expanding and hostile Hausa tribes and city states of the upper Niger river valley fought it out and were suppressed between 1854 and 1882. Moorish Islamic scholars flourished in Tombouctou and Gao from 1875 to 1925, promoting good cattle rearing methods, healthy living and moral integrity. Inland crop faliurs hit it hard in 1875, 1925, 1935, 1965, 1975, 1985 and 1995. Modernisation occered between 1920 and 1980. Niamey and Dackar were heavily overhauled in the 1980's. Uranium and iron have been mined modestly and are a principle source of overseas income. The wise Emir Abdulah Mohamed Brigi Ali Bin-Abulah came to power in 1987 at the age of 27, when his farther, Ali died of heart falier. The Emir is a popular and unifying figure. There were recent Tuareg, Dioula, Wolouf and Hausa separatist and tribalism riots after the drought and crop falier of 2005, but thes ere soon crushed by the army, with popular support. A flood also hit Dakar and caused some damage in 2008. As of 2010, it has a social and scientific development level similar to OTL Algeria. 'Korean Empire (대한제국 Daehan Jeguk) *Capital: Seoul *Other major cities: Pyongyang, Busan, Daegu, Dokyo *Government: Unitary Parliamentary Democracy under Constitutional Monarchy *Empress: Yi Hae-won *Prime Minister: Park Geun-hye *State Religion: Taoism **Other Religions: Buddhism, Shinto, Confucianism *Official Language: Korean **Recognised regional languages: Japanese, Chinese *Ethnic Groups: Koreans, Japanese, Manchurians *Founded: 1897 *History: Sometime during the Three Kingdoms of Korea Era, Goguryeo managed to strengthen itself and did fairly well to defend its lands. Later by the 600s Goguryeo managed to conquer Baekje and Silla and unified the Korean Peninsula. Since then, the Koreans managed to defend itself from Chinese, and later Mongol, invasions quite well. Later during the Joseon Dynasty, the Koreans experienced their own Renaissance Era. By 1592 the Joseon Dynasty faced invasion by the recently unified Japan, however, the Koreans managed to defeat the Japanese invaders and even annex Kyushu from them. By the 1800s the Joseon Dynasty went through industrialisation and become one of the major powers in East Asia. By 1860, the Tokugawa Shogunate would try to invade Korea again, which not only lead to the Shogunate's defeat, but would also face complete annexation by Korea. By 1897, the Joseon Dynasty was succeeded by the Korean Empire. '''Caucasian Shahdom *Captial: Baku *Other Major Cities: Tbilisi, Kutais, Pyatigorsk *Governmant: Absolute Shahdom *Ruler: Reza Shah *State Religion: Sufi Islam **Other Religion(s): Orthodox, Shia *Official Language: Caucasian *Ethnic Group(s): Caucasians, Persians, Turks, Armenians *Motto: "A refuge to all" *National Sport(s): Baseball *National Passtime: Mountain Climbing *Main Exports: Copper, gold, diamonds, alloys, alcohol, refined oil, computers. *Main Imports: Raw minerals, foods. *Founded: 1041 *History: Before the Il-Khanate arrived to Persia the Cacausus region was split among Georgia, Byzantium, and Persia. When the Seljuks initially arrived and began conquering the Persian states many fled to Cacausus region, which due to the mountanous turrain was unattractive to the Turkish horsemen. Eventually, the main population of the the newly-formed Azerbaijan was Perisan, as well as Georgia and Byzantine Caucusus. When the Ill-Khanate came the process repated itself, with even more Persians fleeing as well as many Turkish peoples fled as well. Eventually a new culture being a mix of Turkish, Armenian, Georgian, and Persian formed being Caucasian, and many elements of each culture being implemented into the newly-formed culture, with the Arabic alphabet even being used for the language, and eventually the more-powerful Georgians managed to conquer lands from the collapsing Byzantines and all of Azerbaijan. More recently the nation managed to undergo full industrialization by 1860, and during the eruption of Sufisim it stuck strongly in the nation. Though the nation's religion is Sufism, it is very lax and only goes as far as claiming the Shah is the leader of Sufism, though Sharia law is not imposed. Turn 2 'Republic of Thailand (สาธารณรัฐประเทศไทย ''S̄āṭhārṇrạṭ̄h Pratheṣ̄thịy) *Capital: Krung Thep *Other major cities: Singapore, Phnom Penh *Government: Parliamentary Republic *President: Yingluck Shinawatra *Prime Minister: Abhisit Vejjajiva *State Religion: Buddhism **Other Religions: Hinduism *Official Language: Thai **Recognised regional languages: Burmese, Cambodian *Ethnic Groups: Thai, Burmese, Cambodian *Founded: 1991 *History: In 1548, King Worawongsathirat of the Ayutthaya Kingdom managed to avoid being assassinated and went on to rule for a few years. By the 1550s, he would annex a few of the vassal states, and would put emphasis in building up the military. In doing so, by 1564, Siam went on to defeat the Taungoo Dynasty and annex some parts of their land, and ended up vassalising the rest. King Worawongsathirat died of natural causes by 1569 and was succeeded by Maha Thammarachathirat. Later on, the Ayutthaya Kingdom went on to conquer the Malay Peninsula around 1605 during the rule of Naresuan. The Ayutthaya Kingdom from then on managed to defend and keep hold of its lands, especially from foreign invaders. Unfortunately, by 1918, the Ayutthaya Kingdom experienced a Communist Revolution and was succeeded by Soviet Thailand. During Communist rule, Thailand experienced rapid industrialisation and the economy became highly centralised. From 1936 until 1940, the nation would experience the Great Purge campaign under Thakin Than Tun's leadership. Shortly after Thakin Than Tun death in 1968, new General Secretary Thanom Kittikachorn went on to establish a more market-oriented mixed economy. Finally by 1991 Soviet Thailand was dissolved and was succeeded by the Republic of Thailand. '''Greater Florida *Capital: Miami *Other major cities- Pensacola, Tallahassee, Mobile, Biloxi, Fort Negro and Tampa. *Government Type: Democratic republic *Leader: Juan Jose Ironhorse *Date of Founding: 1752CE *Major Religions: Roman Catholic **Other religions: Local Native American beliefs *Literacy rate: 85%. *Main export: Fruits, fish, chemicals, soft-wood plancks, ships and ferniture. *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, steel, technology and meat. *Population: 32,450,000 *Military Personnel: 124,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Seminole, Chickasaw, black African (Negros) and Spanish. *Official Languages: Seminole, Chickasaw and Spanish. **Other Languages: English and French. *Motto: "Viva Florida!" *National sport(s): Soccer and baseball. *Short national history- After 200 years of Europe miss rule the local Seminole, Chickasaw, Negros and Spanish grew to resent European rule. They rebelled against the various nations of Europe who had forts in their land, under Gen. Juan Aznar in 1752. In 1767 things improved with the opening of trade with the Moorish-Wolouf Empire. Development was slow until about 1850, when Miami became a major regional port and the European nations had finally made peace with Florida. Both the railways and farming would expand quickly between 1859 and 1872. Immigration from Europe would boost the economy and last between 1860 and 1930. Civil rights were given to the blacks in 1902 and democtisation occered in 1903. Miami and Tampa became major industrial centers in the economic boom of the 1920s and are both major ports and ship yards. Chemicals, timber and fishing have become more important since 1964. President Ironhorse came to office in 2005 and is the most popular leader to date since he has a deep commitment to helping his people and irradicating malaria. It is like OTL Argentina on developmental and sciantific levels. 'Republic of Mozambique (República de Moçambique)' *Capital: Mozambique *Other Major Cities: Annatnaviru, Mahajanga, Beira, Toasmino''' ' *Governmant: Republic' ' *State Religion: None *Official Languaes: Portuguese, Malagasy *Ethnic Group(s): Malagasy, Afrikaaners, Africans *National Sport(s): Hunting, Soccer *National Passtime: Soccer *Main Exports: Spices, Leather, Lumber *Imports: Vehicles, Computers, Machinery *Formation: 1974 *Third World Country *History: Mozambique was once Great Zimbabwe, which was a greawt civilization in south-east Africa, which was litterally blown up by the Portuguee. During the Scramble for Africa Portugal began colonization of Madagascar, and the primitive and fractured Malagasy peoples were barely able to defend themselves. This resulted in their colonization. In 1974 an independance movemant started, allowing for the nation to become independant. Despite being two parts of the Mozambique channel and diffirent culture groups the cultures worked as one in their independance movemant and became independant as one, and to remove the unfortunate possibility of lack of representation by certain cultures an equal amount of representatives are from Mozambique Mainalnd and Madagascar. 'Moroccan Empire (الإمبراطورية المغربية ) *Capital: Marrakesh *Other major cities- Rabat, Fez, Cadiz and Casablanca *Government Type: Democratic constitutional monarchy *Leader: King Abdul Ali Bin-Abulla *Date of Founding: 1483CE *Major Religions: Sunni Islam **Other religions: Christan and Jews *Literacy rate: 87%. *Main export: Fruits, figs, fish, corks, fertilizer, camels and mercury. *Main imports: Vehicles, oil, coal, chemicals, technology and meat. *Population: 24,450,000 *Military Personnel: 54,000. *Major Ethnic Groups: Arab, Berber, Jews, Gitarno Gypsys and Spanish. *Official Languages: Arab, Berber and Spanish. **Other Languages: Maure, English, Hebrew and Portuguese. *Motto: "Ull Allah Akbar" *National sport(s): Cricket and camel racing. *History: In the face of the colapse of the Islamic emirate in Iberia; Morocco, Andalusia, Algarve and remnants of Granada unifyed and did not splintered up in 1483. Morocco held on to both the Emirate of Granada and Andalucia in 1513. The Christians were held at bay and over the next 100 years the country upgraded it's self and retook the Algarve in 1613. Fez and Cadiz became the intellectual home of many physicians, alchemists and wise men of scripture. A conflict with the Ringbat Arabs in the Sahara over trade routes was along and painful one. It lasted from 1623 to 1643. Madeira was invaded in 1635 and Funchal church became a mosque in 1645. Later The Canary islands fell to Morocco in 1647. Expatiation was finished with the annexing of Long Island in 1651. Things were bad in the 1720-1725 famine and the 1772-1773 Casablanca floods. A heavy sea battle with the navy of there traditional opponents in the Iberian Peninsular lead to a narrow victory for Morocco in 1812. The year 1857 was a time of enlightenment, the termination of official hostilitys with Europe and growth of the fisheries and fishing industry. Peace was finally made with the European nations in 1908 with the treaty of Cadiz. Roads and railways rapidly spread between 1909 and 1932. Low level mercury mining began in Andalusia and Granada in 1938. Cadiz, Fez, Casablanca and Marrakesh airports were all built in 1958. Potash was heavly mined on the border with the Moorish-Wolouf Empire since 1964. The King had yealded off to the many pro-democracy rallys of the 1960's and set up a constitutional monarchy. A democratic, secular, right wing parliament was elected ever since that. The economy has grown sharply since 1975. Casablanca, Rabat, Funchal, Prior-de-Luge and Fez are major tourist resorts. Cadiz is a major port, dockyard and fertilizer production zone. '''Turn 3 'Empire of Liberty' *Capital: Washington D.C. *Other Major Cities: San Fransisco, Los Angelos, Detroit, NYC, Ottawa *Governmant: Constitutional Empire *State Religion: None *Major Religions: Protestanism *Officialo Language: English *Ethnic Gorup(s): ALL OF THEM *National Passtime: Baseball *National Bird: Bald Eagle *Main Exports: Guns, Computers, Freedom *Imports: Raw minerals *Formation: 1776 *First World Country *Motto: "Liberty and Freedom for All!" *History: After the succesfull Imperial War for Freedom (OTL Revolutionary War) George Washington accepted the offer to become king. After fighting the Torries and gianing freedom though, he was much against oppression, and demanded a strict constituion that would limit his abilities and the governmant's. In order to keep freedom further he also made a second position for president that would share power with him and have 75% of it. Later, the Empire conquered parts of Canada afer the War of 1812 which was extremely succesful, and also recieved money from Britain which was the original plan. In the epilouge of the Mexican War, the nation also demanded greater lands after the astonishing victory of the Empire. After thee Imperial-Spanish War the nation recieved the Philippines from Spain, and managed to put down the revolt brewing in it. In more recent years the Empire sends ultimatums to countries that limit the peoples' freedoms to strictly and has a weak governmant in the nation itself, giving most power to the states, and has the most powerful military in the world. 'Republic of Vietnam (Việt Nam Cộng Hòa)' *Capital: Saigon *Other major cities: Hanoi *Government: Presidential republic *President: Tran Thi Hoa Ry *Prime Minister: Nguyễn Tấn Dũng *Major Religions: Taoism, Buddhism, Hinduism *Official Language: Vietnamese **Recognised regional languages: Lao *Ethnic Groups: Vietnamese, Lao *Founded: 1955 *History: During the rule of Le Thanh Tong, he managed to unify the majority of Vietnam and managed to conquer all of OTL Vietnam by the time of his death. However his successors still caused the downfall of the Lê Dynasty. By the time the Mạc Dynasty was installed in 1527, they went on to rebuild the fallen Empire. By 1600 all of Vietnam was reunified, and parts of Laos were also conquered in the process. Vietnam also remained allied with the Ayutthaya Kingdom up until 1918 when Siam experienced a Communist Revolution. By 1950, the Nguyen Dynasty was severely weakened and later fell into a civil war between the Communists and the Republicans. With the Korean Empire's aid, the Republicans managed to win and the Republic of Vietnam was established in 1955. Vietnam managed to rebuild itself well since the civil war and is today one of the Asian Dragons. 'Nunavut' *Capital: Edmonton *Other major cities- Calgarie and St Jon's *Government Type: Democratic republic *Leader: John Ian Makinley *Date of Founding: 1815CE *Major Religions: Christian **Other religions: Local beliefs *Literacy rate: 97%. *Main export: Uranium, seals, oil shale, coal, wheat and timber. *Main imports: Vehicles, chemicals, technology and food. *Population: 15,5000,000 *Military Personnel: 25,000 *Major Ethnic Groups: Scots, English, Native American, French, Irish and Inuit *Official Languages:Scots Gaelic, English, Native American and Inuit **Other Languages: French *Motto: "Ice and timber!" *National sport(s): Darts *History: The Scots Canadians and Inuit formed the nation in 1815. They fortified the territory against further American expansion. Agricuture and forestry slowly exspanded over the next 100 years. The agricultural land sustained them until the discovery of coal in 1860. The 1870-1930 coal boom saw the expatiation of road, rail and mining. Agriculture expanded across the prairies and wheat became an export by 1900. Development was fast in the Euro-immigrant years of 1880-1930, which lead to the economic and mining boom of 1890-1920. Infrastructure had expanded heavy between 1910 and 1980 with help from Europe. Uranium became a major export in 1965 and oil shale became a major export in 1975. They provide oil in exstange for ships from Florida since 1975. The unusly heavy winter blizzards that occered between 1999 and 2007 did cause some problems in the far north and Calgarie, but the damage was soon fixed. The country is on the same level as OTL Australia. (I'm leaving for a while to tend to some other Wikis). Turn 4 'Republic of China (中華民國 ''Zhōnghuá Mínguó) *Capital: Nanjing *Other major cities: Shanghai, Macau, Beijing *Government: Unitary Semi-Presidential Constitutional Republic *President: Tsai Ing-wen *Premier: Ma Ying-jeou *Major Religions: Taoism, Buddhism, Confucianism *Official Language: Chinese **Recognised regional languages: Tibetan *Ethnic Groups: Chinese, Tibetans *Founded: 1912 *History: By the Song Dynasty during Emperor Shenzong's rule, Zhezong dies at birth which leads to another one of Shenzong's sons succeeding him as Emperor in 1085. The Song Dnasty would grow strong afterwards as the new Emperor would have a strong focus on improving the military. By the time around the Mongol invasions, the Song Dynasty were partially successful in keeping out the Mongol invaders, and were able to avoid being completely overruned by them. Soon when the Mongol Empire had fractured into four separate Khanates/Empires, the Song Dynasty took this advantage and invaded the Yuan Khanate. This led to Chinese victory, and the former Yuan Khanate was brought under Chinese rule. The Song Dynasty would later be succeeded by the Ming Dynasty in 1368. In 1644, the rebellion led by Li Zicheng was unsuccessful, and the Ming soldiers were able to crush the rebellion. The Ming Dynasty would then begin to industrialise by around the 1860s later becoming one of the major powers in East Asia, alongside Korea. By 1912, the Ming Dynasty became succeeded by the Republic of China. Since then, China would then rise to become one of the world's superpowers and having the second largest economy. '''Athenian Empire (Αθηναϊκή Ηγεμονία 'Athi̱naïkí̱ I̱gemonía) *Capital: Athens *Other Major Cities: Sparta, Thebese, Benghazi, Tripoli, Tunis, Byzantium *Governmant: Mod Rule *Official Religion: None *Major Religions: Christian Orthodoxy *Official Language(s): Greek *Ethnic Groups: Maghreb, Turks, Greeks *Founded: 509 BCE *First World Country *National Passtime: Sailing *Main Exports: Wine, olives, boats *Imports: Raw materials *Motto: "Standing the Tests of Time" *Hsitory: During the Peloponesian Wars Athens invaded Sicily to capture Syracusa and form an outward empire while being bogged down in Greece by the Spartans. Alsabbiedies was called back to Athens for reasons unknown to him and was executed for sacriliege, not allowing him to betray himself to the Spartans. The Athenians captured Syracusa, then Malta, Sardinia, Corsica, Crimea, Baleares, Crete, and Cyprus, and had enough power to defeat the Spartans. After this the Athenians managed to unite the rest of Greece and the Aegean, and Anatolia under their rule, and later even Libya. When the Romans came they were unable to conquere mainland Greece but got most of their other holdings. When Rome fell it left the Greeks, Persians, and Byzantines fighting, and when the Arabs came Greece saw her chance and managed to retake most lost lands but the Arabs were to strong to retake the rest of Anatolia, but managed to keep the Muslims at bay for the rest of history. In more recent years managed to fully industrialized by 1810 and even held small colonies in the Caribbean. Is one of the strongest nations in the world and well respected. 'Slav Republic (Cлавянские Pеспублики Slavyanskiye Respubliki)' *'Capital: Novgorod *Other major cities: Moscow, Kiev, and St. Petersburg *Government: Presidential Republic *Official Religion: Orthodox Christianity *Major Religions: Catholicism *Official Languages(s): Slavic *Ethnc Groups: Slavs *Founded: 6th Century *Main Exports: Coal, Iron, Silver *Imports: Fruit, Oil *Motto: "Freedom for Our People" *History: A Slavic tribesman in an area around Moscow, who seeked unity for his people, decided to try and unify the nearby tribes. He gained large support, and within a few battles was proven to be a genius commander. After unifying the tribes in Russia, moved West to unite the Slav tribes in modern-day Poland and Belarus. With succesful campaigns their, he start a campaign in Ukraine. He also was succesful there, and won a majority of territory their. After that, he decided to move North and settle in the area of OTL Novgorod. He ruled from there, and also proved an excellent statesmen. This is what layed the foundations of the Slav Republic, which was than a despotic monarchy. That tribesman never knew that his empire would last until the modern day. Turn 5 'Republic of Tatarstan (Татарстан Республикасы, Tatarstan Respublikası) *Capital: Kazan *Government: Presidential Republic *President: Rustam Minnikhanov *Major Religions: Islam **Other Religions: Buddhism *Official Languages(s): Tatar *Ethnc Groups: Tatars *Founded: 1920 *Motto: "Bez Buldırabız! (We can!)" *History: The Khanate of Kazan, after its establishment, managed to strengthen itself and since then would be able to defend its own lands from invaders. They also fought a brief war against the Slavs by around 1552, which resulted in Tatar victory. By 1600, the Khanate expanded into other lands. In 1920, the Khanate of Kazan was succeeded by the Republic of Tatarstan. Since then, Tatarstan developed into a regional power. 'Persian Empire (امپراتوری فارسی )' *Capital: Persepolis *Other Major Cities: Tabriz, Tehran, Shiraz *Governmant: Shahdom *Major Religions: Shia, Zoroastriansim *State Religion: None *Official Language(s): Arabic, Farsi *Ethnic Groups: Persians, Arabs, Afghanis, Baluchis, Turks *Founded: 1398 *National Passtime: Hiking *Main Exports: Opium, Refined Petroleum, Saffron, Spices/Herbs, Awesome Rugs *Imports: Food, Water, Raw Materials *Second World Country *History: Alexander the Great began a conquest of the great Achamaeid Dynasty of Persia, taking cities and making an empire far and wide, but when there was Persepolis he treated it like all other cities. When he died the Seculic Dynasty ruled over Persia for a great time. When the Arabs invaded they managed to take much of Western Persia and covnerted it to Islam, but the eastern regions remained and stayed adamantly Zoroastrian, and remained so throughout time.As the Il-Khanate flooded in it destroyed just about everything a formed a new empire. When the Timurids came they conquered much of the Il-Khanate, but after years of the Timurids invading a unknown land against soldiers with equal numbers and strengths the Il-Khanate prevailed. Later the Muzzafarid family revolted around modern-day Hormuz, and mangaged to gain much strength and supports throughout the Empire. Eventually they overthrough the foreign Mongol khan and put in a Persian Shah. In more recent years the nation has been very reliant on its own heritage, and with China making a eastern-focused aprroach and is very much against Western culture. The nation fully modernized by 1905 and secularized in 1935. Turn 6 Category:Map Game Category:World Game